


Hold This

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Other, Tears, Toys, emema, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pwp kink stuff for Inu, heed the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



“Hold this.” Ratchet ordered as he placed the bit between Optimus' teeth. The Prime had been secured to a wall, hands pulled close to his waist, legs spread and chained apart by a spreader bar. He gave a grunt of surprise when Ratchet released it. Optimus' optics followed the pull of the bit and chain attached to it up to the pulley above him and back down to what appeared to be a very large bucket that was half full of water. Why Ratchet loved to play with his ability to speak like this had always escaped him, but he supposed it was to ensure his trust. Their games were considerably more dangerous when after a point his ability to ask for them to end was silenced.

He trusted Ratchet and the fact he wouldn't need to tell Ratchet to stop. Ratchet was the only one he'd allow to tied him up like this and gag him. Ratchet was the only one he'd even confessed his predilections to in enough detail to ensure neither of them would come away accidentally hurt. The gag was a reminder that in this space he'd already consented. There was no going back until the medic had judged that he'd had enough. It was thrilling in it's own way.

Optimus shot Ratchet a questioning look, but his partner had his back turned to the work table and was busying his hands. When the medic turned he was holding a tool Optimus honestly couldn't place, there was a large bladder of some kind that bulged with some kind of fluid. A tube left the device and ended in something he did recognize as a valve plug; a plug designed to expand in such a way as to make sure it stayed in place in the valve. He blushed a little at the sight of it.

Ratchet kneeled in front of him, fingers running up his inner thigh. The medic let out an appreciative sigh as they pressed on the valve cover, fingers rubbing. “Open.”

The cover snapped back and Ratchet grinned at how eager Optimus always seemed at just a few gentle touches and the promise of being abused. He gave the outer node a loving little kiss in thanks and drank in the chocked sob Optimus made. The black hands slid the plug ever so slowly into his leader and found the pump that inflated it, giving it a few pumps before pulling on the plug to make sure it was secure. Optimus bit back a scream at the pulling and his hips snapped forward.

Ratchet stood and attached the bladder to the chain Optimus held, now somewhat shakily, in his teeth. It hung ever so slightly above Optimus's waist and that is when Optimus felt the soft drop of fluid filling his valve excruciatingly slowly. He glanced at Ratchet who smiled, clearly proud of his work.

“It's simple Optimus. You hold the weight and the flow stays nice and slow. But, if you drop it then the bag will raise and the fluid will enter you much, much faster. I hear it can be rather uncomfortable when a valve gets filled too fast, but it shouldn't be a problem as I was generous enough to spike the solution with one fifth high grade.”

Optimus' optics widened.

“You always did like a little high grade in your down time Optimus. Don't act so shocked.” Ratchet patted his stomach. “I have a few repairs to make. I'll be at the work table.” With that he turned and returned to the table to handle one of his projects.

After a breem Optimus was starting to heat up, his jaw hurt from the bit and his neck was stretched as holding his chin level was no longer an option. He choked out a sob as the fluid slowly dripping into him and clouding his mind. His valve already feeling tight.

At the 4 breem make Ratchet turned. Optimus was panting heavily, fans whirling with the effort it took to keep hold of the weight. Washer fluid tears stained his face ans his hands fought against any logic at the bindings. Ratchet smiled and moved closer. “Should I add more weight? I don't think you're taking this seriously. It's rather disappointing.”

Optimus heaved a sad sigh that was half whimper.

“No? I suppose you're right...” Ratchet watched as Optimus trembled. He smirked up at Optimus in a predatory way before pulling back his arm to land a heavy slap directly on his outer node.

Optimus roared, the bit flying out, weight dropping, bag rising to the ceiling. He instantly doubled over as the fluid rushed into his valve, pushing the walls to their max. “Ratchet.” He practically begged the name. The pressure from the fluid was edging on becoming very painful and oh so satisfying at the same time. In all his vorns he couldn't remember being filled like this, with something so strong and soft inside of him at the same time.

Ratchet patted his face and hushed him. “You've been so good so far. I know just what you need.” Optimus nodded weakly, optics shuttering. He missed Ratchet pulling a small remote out of his sub space and turn the dial from off to max in one fast movement.

The plug in him vibrated, sloshing the fluid in him and beating at the entrance of his valve. Optimus wailed again as Ratchet leaned in to kiss up an audial. “Overload for me.” The plug deflated and the torrent of fluid rushed out, triggering ever node on the way out. The wet splash on the floor was the only thing to drown the yell that escaped him as he overloaded himself offline.


End file.
